


Important

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Bruce Wayne, Asexual Characters, Asexual Hal Jordan, Autistic Bruce Wayne, Autistic Humor, Going on Dates, Other, Platonic Bed-sharing, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Discovery, Sex-Positive Hal Jordan, Sex-Repulsed Bruce Wayne, Sleepy Cuddles, bruce's grey ghost SpIn, friends with benefits to qpps, loss of friendship, mentions of safe sane and consensual but not enjoyable sex, sex as a social interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "I just want to be important. But friends is never enough, and lovers is always too much."Bruce talks to Hal, who is not as immature as people think.Takes place aftermy body is an orphanage (we take everyone in)bymitzvahmelting





	1. Hal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my body is an orphanage (we take everyone in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683415) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



Hal was first.

Easiest.

Everyone thought he was irrational when it came to relationships, but that was only because he cared too much.

So Bruce asked him if they could talk, and Hal dragged him onto the Javelin, most likely expecting more than talk, then Bruce started pacing, scripting, getting his thoughts right for once.

"Hey." Hal grabbed him by the hand, pulled off the gauntlet without setting off a single trap, and pressed a kiss to his wrist. "What's wrong?"

Bruce closed his eyes, took off his cowl, trying to find the words. "People are important to me."

"Okay." Another kiss, right over his pulse.

"And sex is important to people."

"Most people." Hal's eyes sparkled as he kissed each of his fingertips.

Bruce swallowed, nervously, nearly shaking with anxiety. "So I give people sex so that I'm as important to them as they are to me."

Hal froze, then gently dropped Bruce's hand. "What are you saying?"

"I don't like it," Bruce said, flinching at his own bluntness. "Not always. I consent to it because of the - because the people I'm having it with are important to me and it's important to them and-"

"It's okay." Hal put his hands on his shoulders and tugged him close for a hug. "I feel like an idiot, but it's okay."

Bruce gingerly allowed himself to return the hug, basking in Hal's warmth for a moment, soothing himself. Eventually, though, he pulled away, scrubbing his face with his hand. "You are an idiot," he murmured.

Hal chuckled and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. "True. And hey." He turned Bruce's face to look him in the eyes. "I'm kinda the same way. Sex is awesome when it happens, but I don't actually go looking for it like everybody thinks."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, not all the time. My point is, unless I have the intent of a one-night stand, I don't fall for people solely based on sex. It just means something to them and it's fun for me, so why not?" Hal dropped his hands to Bruce's shoulders. "Whatever relationship you want, sex doesn't have to be a part of it."

Bruce ran his hands through his hair, deciding after a moment to be as honest as possible. "I just want to be important. But friends is never enough and lovers is always too much."

Hal smiled. "I have an idea. But, first, have you talked with the others?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Do you want me to be there when you do?"

Another shake of the head, then a thoughtful pause. "Maybe after."

"I can do that." Hal pressed a kiss to his temple. "Do you like cuddling?"

Bruce nodded.

"How about movies?"

Bruce smiled softly, practically lighting up. "Grey Ghost is a favorite."

"Okay," Hal clapped his hands together. "Meet me in my quarters in fifteen for queerplatonic cuddles and a Grey Ghost marathon?"

Bruce wrapped his mouth around the new word with a frown.

"Queerplatonic is friends who are as important as lovers."

Bruce nodded slowly. "I'll try it."


	2. Clark & Diana

Hal knelt as he queued up the next Grey Ghost dvd, smiling as he remembered when Bruce had stumbled into his quarters, dwarfed by his collection.

They had sat in the dark for hours, Hal mesmerized as he watched Bruce quote along with each episode, line for line. By the end of it, he felt knew and understood the Dark Knight much better than he had before.

He looked up at the sound of his door opening to see Bruce walk in. He stood and wrapped his arms around his partner. "No Clark?"

Bruce shook his head. "He said he understood... But he really didn't. Said he would give me my space. Diana was there though. She's on her way."

Hal's arms tightened around him. "Well, Clark sucks ass."

"Yes he does," Bruce murmured.

Hal choked on his laughter. "Diana's much better than him.

"Maybe." Bruce sighed and pulled away, smiling when he saw the DVD case. "This one is one of my favorites."

"Which one's your favorite favorite?"

Bruce looked up to stare him in the eye, gravely serious. "All of them."

"Like trying to pick a favorite child?"

Bruce grunted. "Cassandra."

"Wondergirl?" Diana asked, barging into the room, arms loaded with pillows and blankets.

Hal was laughing too hard to respond, so Bruce turned and shook his head. "My daughter. Black Bat."

Diana smiled. "Ah, yes, I've met her. Now explain to me about this 'Grey Ghost'."

Bruce lit up and started catching her up on the episodes they'd run through so far, hands waving in the air with excitement.

Hal smiled and watched, loving every second.

Eventually, they tucked into the bed and started watching, though less than an hour later, Bruce had dozed off between them.

"Emotionally exhausted," Diana whispered.

Hal nodded, running a hand through Bruce's hair. "I think Clark was the only one of us who ever really thought he and Bruce were in an exclusive relationship."

"There are many things Kal-El does not understand. He is no fool, but still." Diana sighed. "It was when Bruce mentioned you that Clark shut down. Perhaps he believes Bruce is leaving him for you."

"I should talk to him."

Diana shook her head. "I do not think that would help."

Hal bit his lip. "Well then," he spat, "I'll just have to pick up some of those pamphlets at the high school and leave them in the cafeteria."

Diana smiled. "I will ask J'onn to order copies of all such literature. Such a resource for young heroes is an excellent idea."

Hal nodded and slid down to cradle Bruce against his ribcage. "He needs all the love he can get."

"I know." Diana paused the movie then laid behind Bruce, wrapping an arm around the both of them. "And the opposite is also true. He has too much love in his heart to know what to do with it. No wonder he keeps adopting children. And that is all well and good, but no substitute for a relationship with his peers."

"Yeah." Hal smiled. "Good-night, Princess."

Diana grinned back, curving herself against Bruce's back. "Sleep well, my knights."


	3. Dinah & Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone had to react badly, hopefully everybody's okay with my choice. (Btw, this is how my ex reacted when I came out ace, except I still wanted a romantic relationship.) Hopefully, the ending will make up for it.

Diana watched as Hal paced. "Everything will be fine."

"It's been hours," Hal snapped. "What if it's not?"

"It will be," Diana insisted. "I thought Oliver was your best friend. Have faith in him."

Hal laughed. "It's because he's my best friend I know he probably won't handle this well."

The door chimed and they shared a look.

Diana moved to open it, admitting the Black Canary.

"Where's Bruce?" Hal demanded.

"I don't know," Dinah said. "Oliver just about lost his mind and when I stepped in to mediate, it didn't help. Bruce disappeared."

"Fuck," Hal spat.

Diana stood and headed toward the Zeta Tubes.

"Where are you going?" Hal demanded.

"To his home." Diana keyed in the location of the BatCave. "Occasionally, I watch over his youngest when his siblings are unavailable." She smiled at Hal. "It will be fine. I will make it so."

Hal nodded.

She materialized in the Batcave, just as Bruce and his children were readying to leave. "May we speak, Bruce?"

For some reason, Nightwing looked delighted. He clapped Bruce on the back.

"We got this, go ahead." As he lead his siblings out of the cave, Damian paused to wrap his arms around Diana's waist, and then they were alone.

Bruce sighed and pulled off his armor, piece by piece. "I don't - "

"What happened?" Diana asked, moving to help. "Don't think yet about why or what's next just tell me what happened first."

Bruce nodded, slowly. "Oliver," he said. "He yelled. People heard it all. They know I'm broken."

"Not broken." Diana rubbed his shoulder as she lifted the heavy pauldron. "Hal said there is a word. Asexual. There are many asexual people in the world."

"I know." Bruce leaned down to work at his greaves. "That doesn't stop people from thinking it. Oliver said I was."

"I do not much care what Oliver thinks right now," Diana said gently. "But what else did he say?"

"That he thought I liked him. And when Dinah tried to... help me, that I was trying to break them up. That I was allergic to happiness and don't want anyone else to have any. That he didn't understand why I'm doing this to the three of us." Bruce bit his lip and unfastened his cape. "Do you feel that way?"

Diana shook her head. "Not once."

Bruce sighed. "I feel like I've lost a friend."

"You probably have," Diana admitted. "But the fault is not yours." She thought for a moment.

"Rather than brood here in the dark, would you like to go on a date?"

Bruce startled, a miniscule widening of his eyes. "A... date? Like...."

"My reading suggests that queerplatonic partners often go on dates. I would also go so far as to call our movie nights dates."

Diana put a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, you will need to mourn the loss of this friendship, but for now, perhaps surround yourself with those who love you to ease the sting. Myself, Hal, and I know Dinah as well just want you to be happy, whatever form that takes." She smirked. "I'll even pay."

Bruce chuckled. "Okay."

"Excellent. I'll go get the others. You choose a venue and use your prestige to get us a reservation for within the hour."

"I'm not sure that wouldn't be a misuse of power," Bruce teased.

Diana laughed. "In this instance, I believe it is justified."

She teleported back to the Watchtower to find Hal and Dinah discussing something with Superman. "What is happening?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I came looking for Bruce to apologize. His relationships with other people have never been any of my business and I should've realized that. And... I looked up that word he said - queerplatonic. That - that sounds nice."

Diana frowned in thought. "We're going on a date."

"We are?" Hal asked.

Diana nodded. "The two of you should also come," she said to Clark and Dinah. "I know Bruce would be thrilled to have you."

"What's the dress code?" Clark asked.

"Nothing black tie," Diana said, smiling.

"Bruce knows Hal too well for that. I believe slacks and a clean shirt should suffice."

Hal cursed and dashed to his room.

In another fifteen minutes, the four of them reconvened at the Zeta Tubes and waltzed into the BatCave.

Bruce looked up and frowned at Diana when he saw Clark among them.

"I wasn't listening," Superman said before he could say anything. "I'm sorry. I'd like to give this a try."

Bruce smiled. "Alright. Alfred has the limo ready upstairs."

Hal grinned and offered his arm. "A limo? For real?"

Bruce laughed and put his hand in the crook of Hal's elbow. "Let's go."


	4. Selina

Bruce enjoyed the date, and they went on many more. Often, people assumed it was intrepid reporter Clark Kent and an assistant interviewing billionaire Bruce Wayne, diplomat Diana Prince, and her bodyguard.

So Bruce was surprised when Vicki Vale made her way over to their table. "Who are these friends of yours?" she asked, bold as ever.

Bruce glanced around at his companions, receiving nothing but encouragement. "These are my partners," he said.

Vicki's jaw dropped. " _Partners?_ "

Hal put a hand over Bruce's.

"Queerplatonic partners," Bruce clarified. Then, quieter, "I identify as asexual. These are my friends and we're just as committed to eachother as any romantic couple would be."

"Excellently said, Bruce," Diana cheered, in full Ambassador of Themyscira mode, immediately drawing Vicki's full attention. "In my country, such bonds are not uncommon. Some sword-sisters choose to pursue a romantic or sexual relationship, some do not. I am honored to consider Mister Wayne a brother, no, closer than that, but we are not eachother's conquest by any means. Nor are the others in our relationship."

Bruce caught a pair of dark eyes in the corner and mumbled and excuse, sliding out of the booth to sit opposite their owner.

"I didn't know," Selina said, manicured nails tapping on her glass.

"I didn't either," Bruce chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm... learning. About myself."

"Good," Selina said. "And your partners?"

Bruce smiled.

"Good. I'm happy for you, Bruce."

Bruce's face fell. "Does that mean...?"

Selina shook her head. "I don't want to just be your friend. We don't have to have sex. But I don't want to just be your friend, however committed."

Bruce nodded. "Maybe we could try that."

Selina smiled and stood, kissing his cheek as she glanced over his shoulder at Superman. "Maybe later. Keep learning about yourself, Bruce. Maybe you'll find something surprising."

Bruce smiled softly and walked back to his table, happy to see Vicki had moved on. He actually looked forward to seeing her article soon.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Bruce nodded slowly. "I love you," he said, and discussion at the table promptly ground to a halt. "All of you," he said.

Hal grinned and knocked their shoulders together. "Aww, we love you, too, Bats."

"Indeed," Diana said, raising her glass in a salute.

"Seconded." Dinah nodded to herself.

Clark turned to look him in the eyes. "I love you," he said.

The others immediately looked uncomfortable.

"I know."

Hal snorted.

"Maybe," Bruce said.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Maybe...?"

"Maybe," Bruce said. He smiled and reached for the salt. "I'm happy now. But maybe."


End file.
